saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Kay (Nano Control)
''thumb|link=Kay ''is one of the heroines in Nano Control, an Indie RPG game developed by Smiling Dog. How she was Hypnotized Kay was mind controlled after drinking a mind control serum that the protagonist slips into some juice that she demands after winning a game of tag. Gameplay & Walkthrough On the first day of the game when the protagonist goes to school Kay is waiting in the hallway and will lead the player to the classroom. To indoctrinate her one must go and buy some juice from the Little Teapot, the store at the top right most corner of the town, and than talk to Kay while she is playing with Sarah. Kay will demand the juice if she wins and after loosing she will be indoctrinated. Now that Kay is enslaved it is recomended that the protagonist should either control and bring her to work (which increases her control by 10 and also earns extra cash and potentially some extra rewards after work) or bring her to a secluded area and make her strip (also increase by 10). Once the control bar is at 50 Kay can be upgraded to level 1. One she is ready ask her mother where she goes on Fridays, and than ask Kay about (basically just talk to them and click the "chat" option until they bring it up). Kay will agree to meet up with the protagonist on friday mornings. Rocks will block the way to the hide out and you must clear a path towards it by pushing them aside. To clear them simply walk up to them and press either Z, Enter or Space bar. Careful not to make two rocks in an important place line up or else you cannot move them. Make it to the chest at the end of the puzzle and slip some serum into Kay's open water to complete the quest. Kay will drink it upon arriving and fall into a deep sleep, and once awake is under the protagonist's thrall. She will reveal that she masturbates 3 or 4 times a week and will agree to give the player a blowjob. After this is done by taking Kay to a secluded area she can give the player another blowjob and fill up 15 in the control bar. Fill the bar up to 80 to be ready to indoctrinate Kay to level 2. After confirming the plan with the book go to Kay and Sarah while they are playing in the afternoons and say yes to playing with them. Instead of Tag you will convince Kay to go into the forest with you and Sarah and play hide and seek, Kay will object at first but ultimately succumbs to your will. If the player has played with Kay and Sarah enough times and has juice on there person than they can also slip the mind control serum into Sarah. Sarah's corruption is optional, and the rest of the Kay quest can play out without her. Inside the forest you must first head up, than left, than down to come to the main area, going left again will lead you to Sarah, and going anywhere from there will lead you back to the beginning. If you have corrupted Sarah than you will have the option of using her as a witness and can lug her back through the forest as you repeat you path but this causes the avatar to walk and run at a very slow pace. Repeat the first steps, up, left, down, and this time head up again and you will come to Kay. Here Sarah (if present and under control) will watch as Kay and the player will have standing sex. Kay had apparently masturbated during her time waiting to be found, and when the player points this out and calls her a slut. Kay will deny being a slut until you threaten to pull your cock out of her which will cause her to panic and she will eventually admit to her slutty nature. However this is still not good enough. The player will demand that Kay become HIS slut, ready willing and able to have sex at his leisure and to help him get more girls under his thrall at a moment's notice and she accepts this becoming his plaything. After this is Kay's level3 event. Titles Personality Kay is a notoriously rambunctious child who is so infamous that if brought to work at the Little Teapot, the owner will make sure to ask Kay not to break anything. Relationships Sarah is a local child whose parents do not have time to play with her. Every afternoon except for Saturdays Kay will play with Sarah and will invite the player to play tag with them as well. If Kay aids in the level 2 event of Jace she can request Sarah to accompany them to Jace's. Another classmate who is under the thrall of the protagonist is Jace, who Kay has a consided desire to become friends with. Jace however sees Kay as annoying and once even called her bimbo behind her back. However if Jace is broken down enough than for her level 2 event it is possible to have Kay help out (provided that she is also level 2 in control) by stopping Jace from escaping. Rika, the player's younger sister got off to a good start with Jace, giving each other a silent nod and smile during their first encounter and later both complaining about the player as well. After both of them fall under his thrall however this deteriorates as Rika pokes fun at Jace's new attraction to the master and she tries to deny it. Look Category:Nano Control